spin the bottle!
by Artemis Fowl II
Summary: This is my first oneshot, based on my favorite couple anna and yoh, please no flames and read what happens when its raining and there is bordom in the air... couples are annayoh and horohorotamao would have ren and pirika but got lazy XD :COMPLETE:


Hi guys sorry I haven't done much this past week but I was on holiday and what do you know? There is no internet connection in the middle of a field in wet, cold tent. I was outraged that my trailer tent had no phone line but there you go. So… I was sitting in my tent getting really bored when suddenly I got an idea for this story. It is based loosely on real life events well… mostly  please no flames as they are pointless but feel free to leave constructive criticism. However if you feel like it I would love some good comments and there is a free virtual cookie to whoever reviews first XD well on with the one shot! Just for you to know there are no spirits and no fiancée and no brother/sister everyone is separate and single.

Spin the bottle

Rain… rain… thunder… rain… thunder… lightning…rain… rain. This is all that Anna saw and it was annoying. She had told yoh that he had to do 101 laps because she felt like it and he had only gone past 94 times. He had been gone for half an hour and she had not seen him at all and it was starting to worry her. Just then he came tearing past her followed by two very angry spirits. Anna sighed. It was tough being in charge. She walked off leaving yoh to get rid of them and sat down. Tamao looked at her and saw the tiny tell tale signs that she was actually worried about yoh.

"Hey I know!" Tamao exclaimed "we should invite everyone over!" she said.

Anna just sat there thinking then she nodded once. Tamao jumped up and shouted a thank you to Anna then ran outside and screamed at yoh to come in. yoh ran inside and asked Anna if he could skip the last two laps.

"Yes" she said in her usual monotone "but you have to do them tomorrow and they will have friends with them" yoh sighed and walked out to his room whilst Tamao phoned every one and invited them over. When they finally got there everyone sat down and stopped talking. They sat and stared at the table then suddenly horo horo jumped up and said:

"I know lets play spin the bottle!"

"Yeah let's" said yoh looking pleadingly at Anna. She merely shrugged and yoh jumped up shouting "yay!" after all small things please small minds! Yoh ran into the kitchen and soon found a bottle. They sat down and flipped a coin to see who would start. It turned out that Tamao would.

"Uh guys I never played this before" she said.

"well…" said horo horo, happy to help her "what you do is you spin the bottle and if it lands on a boy or girl respectively then you have to kiss them but if it lands on someone who is the same gender as you, you ask then truth or dare. If it is dare then you decide a dare for them and they have to do it then it's their turn" he said all in one breath.

"I get it" Tamao said before spinning the bottle. Round and round the little bottle goes, where it stops, nobody knows! It slowed and looked like it would stop on yoh, Tamao looked hopefully, horo horo looked annoyed at Tamao's expression, yoh looked worried and Anna looked, well uncaring! It slowed and stopped! On Anna. Tamao asked truth or dare. Anna said truth. Tamao thought for a bit then an evil grin spread across her face.

"Anna do you love yoh? And remember that it is a truth. I know the answer now tell everyone!" Anna thought hard trying to think of a way out of this. She found none. At last she opened her mouth and said…

"Mphhmpmh" which is not a real word but Anna was too quiet to her.

"Well?" said Tamao "I didn't hear you!"

"Ah but I said it that's all that mattered" Anna objected. Tamao was annoyed because her go had been ruined but unbeknown to all of them yoh had hear Anna clearly. He was thinking hard…

It was Anna's turn to spin the bottle and spin it she did. It went round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and then! It stopped… on yoh!

"Now you have to kiss him Anna!" Tamao said joyfully as her turn had not fully been wasted. Anna stuttered for the first time in her life and was looking for another way out just as yoh leaned forwards and captured Anna's lips in his. It was just a small kiss but Anna wrapped her arms around yoh and deepened it yoh happily complied. Anna longed for this for as long as she could remember and was not going to stop now. She tickled his lips with her tongue trying to get him to open his mouth. He seemed to get the idea as she was soon allowed entry to him and his tongue slid across her own. She savoured the flavour of him, remembering it as their first kiss, although many more were to follow. She finally had to break off for air. But only for a moment. As soon as yoh had spun the bottle she was on him again kissing him passionately. Suddenly they both heard a gasp. They broke apart and looked at the bottle. It was pointed at Tamao… yoh had no choice but to kiss her so he took a deep breath and quickly brushed his lips against hers. Tamao was not satisfied with this though and deepened it quickly, liking the inside of yoh's mouth before breaking off a bright blush spreading around her face. The game went of and horo horo had too kiss Tamao and afterwards they both said they had to go home and walked into the garden for some well earned "fun" (don't get any ideas my stories are clean so have no perverse thoughts in you mind! (If you didn't then good if you did I give you a glaring ovation! -.-) lol) in the end only yoh and Anna were left. They kissed a bit more before asking each other questions.

"If you could have one wish what would it be?" yoh asked Anna.

"I think that it I had one wish it would be to go out with you." She said and captured yoh's moth as he opened it in surprise and managed to slip her tongue in for some work inside yoh's mouth. Yoh groaned in pleasure as she started to suck on his tongue but they both remembered themselves before they went too far.

"Well Anna will you go out with me?" yoh asked

"No" said Anna.

"Wha… you said that if you had one wish it would be to go out with me! So why no?" he asked in desperation.

"I just don't think I am ready for a boyfriend" she said and yoh had waterfall tears (TT)

"But Anna…" he started but she interrupted

"Go do 400 press-ups and 400 sit ups before diner" she said before giving him one last passionate kiss and walking off to make the aforementioned dinner.

"Why are women so confusing?" yoh said before starting his 'improved' training.

A/N well that is my random fluffy story. As I said it is based on true events, mine to be precise except in my reality there was one hundred percent less kissing (I wish) and it was over msn… oh and I didn't have shamanic powers… I know this may confuse some of you and oh yeah (clears throat) I do not own shaman king. If I did yoh and Anna would be together by now (bear with my I watch the British anime ( the one with morty not manta) so if they have in the manga sorry ) and it may come as a surprise but no I do not own any companies or claim to that have anything to do with shaman king.


End file.
